The secret that makes you dark
by Florafan 4-ever
Summary: Flora, Brandon and Helia have been hiding a secret from their friends successfully for a long time now, but soon this secret is going to become a dangerous issue for all of them. Can the Winx work this out before it's too late? My first story
1. Chapter 1

**Hy**, **this is my first story. I hope you will like it. Please tell me if something is wrong so that the next time i won't make the same mistake alright? :)**

* * *

It was 5.00am. Everybody was still sleeping except Flora. She was already dressed up and was now walking to Layla's room. She knocked on the door. No one answered so the brown haired girl went in she saw her best friend sleeping. She gently shook her to wake her up. As her friend woke up and went to shower Floa went to sit in the living room and waited. When Layla was ready they both went downstairs. They said goodbye as they went differed ways Layla to the forest to run a few miles and Flora to Alfea's garden that she may take care off. After watering the plants she went upstairs. As she looked at the clock she saw it was 5.45am. The flower fairy then went to Musa's and Tecna's room. It was now time to wake them up. As she did that they went to the shower and got ready. That was when Layla returned. Tecna, Flora and Layla were talking. Then Musa came from the bathroom already dressed and went to sit with Flora and Tecna so that Layla could go and change as well. When Layla was getting dressed Flora went to her room that she shared with Bloom.

Flora: Bloom, honey it's time to wake up

Bloom (sleepy): can't I just sleep for 5 more min.

Flora: Bloom I say it every day no, I let you sleep as long as it can, but now you have to wake up, alright?

Bloom: okay, okay. Am I the last one? Is everybody waiting for me?

Flora: No, I still have to wake Stella up

Then Bloom got out of her bed and when to get ready as Flora went to Stella's room. She opens the door and sees the sun fairy sleeping peacefully.

Musa: let me wake her up

Flora: why? Are you planning to do something?

Musa: yeah! I want to try some "new music" on her! (As she laughs evilly)

Flora (laughing): okay let's do it, but not too hard otherwise she'll become deaf

Musa: okay

She then makes huge music boxes on both sides of the bed turns the volume till 100 and presses play. Hard rock music begins to play and Stella jumps out of her bed.

Stella: WHAT THE HE….

She got interrupted by the girls laugh. Musa was laying on the ground turning and holding her belly while laughing, Tecna was holding one hand on her belly and the other one she was holding on Flora who was also laughing and was holding on the doors to not fall to the ground. Layla was holding her knees while laughing. Then Bloom entered the room

Bloom: what did I miss?

Stella: they "woke" me up (she said while putting her hands on her hips)

Flora: Sweetie I'm sorry but we will be late for breakfast

Stella: okay, okay

Then she went to the bathroom and got ready. When Stella got out of the bathroom it was 7.00am

Layla: finally you got out! I'm starving here!

Stella: okay let's go

And they all went to have breakfast. When they were done they went to their classes. At about 3.00pm they were done with classes and went to their suit.

Bloom: What should we do now?

Stella: How about we go to Magix ?

Layla: I'm too tired. I mean today is Friday let's just stay in

Flora: I agree with Layla I'm tired to.

Musa: yeah Layla is right

Stella: How about tomorrow then?

Musa: maybe if don't have anything to do

Layla: yeah why not?

Bloom: okay then!

Then they heard a levabike (did I spell that right if not please tell me how) sound. It was only one. The guy who was sitting on the bike got off and then removed the helmet. It was Brandon.

Stella: BRANDON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He looked at her waived and went inside the building soon they saw him at their door him. Stella went to him and kissed him.

Brandon: can I speak to Flora?

Stella: oh…mmm okay…. FLORA, BRANDON WANTS TO TALK TO YOU

Musa (from another room): stop shouting Stella!

Flora then came from her room.

Flora: What did you say Stella?

Brandon: we need to talk NOW!!

Flora: okay

As they when to a now empty bedroom of her the other winx girls putted there ear against the door to listen.

Bloom: stop pushing Stella

Layla: ssshhhhhh

Voices from the room: yes…..us……….our secret….yeah………tomorrow…..at 7.00pm……lake……will be…..bye

As the girls heard footsteps coming at them they ran quickly to the sofa and sat there. About 2 sec. later Brandon appears at the living room and goes straight out. Without saying goodbye to Stella and the others.

Stella: do you think there dating

Tecna: it's illogical for Flora to go out with Brandon when she has Helia

Bloom: I agree Flora is not that type of girl you know

Then Flora comes out of the room.

Stella: mmm….so Flora what did you talk about?

Flora: nothing much……. It's getting late I'm going to sleep okay

Stella: yeah sure only one more question… We …mmm having aaaaa sleepover party at 7.00pm tomorrow I'm sure you have nothing else to do!?

Flora: oh but I actually have already plans!

Stella (nervously): oh okay

She knew the rest. A date with Brandon at the lake.

Stella: I'm tired, I'm going to sleep

Musa: me too

All winx girls went to sleep. Flora was laying in her bed while thinking

Flora (thinking): I'm so sorry winx

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I will update only if you want if not then i will stop with this story and try to make a new one. And I think this chapter isn't that good but later it will get more intresting.**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would really appreciate if you would!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 the secret

**hy!!! thank you for review Secret Key and Miele and at this chapter you will find out what the secret was.**

* * *

Flora woke up. She looked at her clock and saw it was 10.00 am. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. About 30 min. later she got out of the bathroom already dressed up. She looks at her friend who was still sleeping. She walked out of her bedroom and went outside to the garden. At the garden she feels like she's home.

Bloom woke up and saw that Flora was gone. She did that every Saturday and Sunday. So Bloom gets ready and goes to the living room and sees that Musa, Layla and Tecna are awake as well.

Musa: good morning Bloom!

Bloom: good morning guys. Is Flora in the garden?

Layla: we don't know. We're just here as well.

Bloom: oh, so do you think that Flora has a date tonight?

Tecna: I don't know.

Musa: yeah, me too. Flora is so sweet.

Tecna: I think I have an idea

Stella: spill

The girls turn around and see Stella in her pj.

Stella: I heard you talking about Flora so I want to hear it too.

Tecna: ok look. We know where and when Flora has a date right?

Winx (except Flora and Tecna): right!

Tecna: so when she goes, we go after her and see if it is a real date or something ells.

Bloom: that a good plan. I think we have to inform the guys as well, I mean it goes about their friend as well.

Tecna: yeah, go and call Sky, but ask if Brandon isn't there otherwise he'll know about it.

Bloom: ok

Bloom picks up her phone and calls Sky.

Sky: hallo

Bloom: hy Sky

Sky: Bloom how are you?

Bloom: Sky please stop talking and listen. Is Brandon in your room?

Sky: no he just left the room

Bloom: alright here's the thing yesterday Brandon came here and……(she tells the whole story)

Sky: so you think that he's cheating on Stella and you want us to fallow him as you fallow Flora?

Bloom: you got that right

Sky: ok so we will meet then at the lake tonight

Bloom: ok bye

Sky: bye

They both hang up.

Helia: Sky did you talk about Flora and Brandon?

Sky: yes but don't get mad at anyone because there not sure al right?

Helia: ok. So what's up?

Sky tells everything to Helia as well for the other guys. As he ends it Brandon steps it to the room

Brandon: what's up?

Helia: you tell us Brandon!

Brandon (thinking): everything is going exactly as pland.

Brandon: oh nothing much (smiles)

He then walks out of the room.

_In the girls room_

Bloom just hangs up the phone as Flora enters the room.

Flora: good morning sweeties!

Stella: I'm going to change (as she walks away)

Flora: I'm going to my room as well

She then walks of and close the door behind her. She sits on her bed picks up a book and waits till 7pm. When it's 6.45pm Flora goes out of the room

Stella: and where are you going?

Flora: mmmm… I really have to go. I talk to you later ok?

Stella (trying not to show anger): have fun

Flora walks out of the room the girls wait a little and go as well. The same goes for Brandon. About 10 min. walking Flora sees Brandon and whispers something while Winx and specialist jump in to the bushes. They meet each other at a big bush. And look what is Flora and Barndon doing.

Sky: what is she doing?

Bloom: I think making a pick nick

Flora makes a huge and beautiful pick nick blanket with flowers on it. She then makes same candles to have more light and then she makes a huge pick nick basket.

Riven: I don't know about you, but isn't that a little too big for two people?

Layla: yeah I agree

Brandon then sits and looks at Flora. Flora turns around and looks precisely at the bush were the winx are hiding

Flora (saying really loudly): YOU CAN COME OUT NOW WINX

Everybody besides Brandon and Flora are shocked but walk slowly out. Stella gives a death glare to Flora, but Flora just smiled and didn't do anything. She knew what all of them were thinking.

Flora: Brandon it's time

Stella: what time you boyfriend stealer! (Flora gives her a little smile)

Flora: I know what you all are thinking of me and Brandon, but you have the wrong idea.

Stella: oh I think I have the right idea you…

Brandon: Stella please listen to Flora

Stella: yah protect her you bastard!

Flora: sweetie, please

Stella: don't you sweetie me

Bloom: Stella I think that Flora wants to tell us something

Stella: yes just help them

But then she just stood there and stop talking

Flora: thank you now please sit

One by one they sat down and Brandon dot up. He stood in front of them with Flora

Flora: you see me and Brandon can't be together

Musa: why not?

Brandon: because it would be really weird

Helia (ready to punch Brandon): what's wrong with being Floras boyfriend?

Flora: Helia relax. The thing is that mmmm….

Brandon: what Flora is trying to say is that… well that we are

Flora: Brother and sister the lost kids of king and queen of Linphea

Winx (except Flora and Brandon): WHAT!!!!!!!!!

Flora: I'm sorry but we couldn't say it earlier

Layla: Why not? Didn't you trust us?

Flora: of course I do but

Layla: but what?

Flora: I tell you the whole thing. When me and Brandon wore babies somebody turned us dark. We turned from babies to about 18 years old persons. Me Brandon and one more guys were called de dark warriors. We were the most powerful persons in the universe. The dark me created 3 things that can hold magic inside that were the the masks of truth for all 3 of as, the blades of destruction for Brandon and the other guy and the most important thing the crown of power. We almost destroy the universe but ms. Faragonda, ms. Griffen and Salladin stoped us. When we return to the normal us are mother and father couldn't take this risk again so she send Brandon to her friend the queen of Eraklyon your mother Sky. So that he will grow up protected and unknown. As for me I already had the power of plants so I had to stay in Linphea. I stayed with a family that my mother knew and stayed unknown as well.

Bloom: and what about Miele? Is she your sister?

Flora: yes, when she was born the guards broth her to me. She doesn't know about that she is a princes or that she has a brother

Stella: oh Flora I'm so sorry

Flora: it's ok

Layla: but you said that you Brandon and another guy were the dark warriors right?

Flora: yes

Layla: so who's the guy?

Flora: we don't know

Musa: does Faragonda know?

Flora: no she doesn't know that I'm the one that she was trying to kill

Bloom: wow but wait where are the 3 things that you created. Those masks and blades are they destroyed?

Flora: no

Bloom: so where are they?

Flora: they are protected and held in….

* * *

**Thanx for reading**

**the next chapter is going to be interesting because the person who turned them dark return**

****

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**because i don't think that i will have time to update tomorrow**


	3. Chapter 3 dark rain

**Hi guys I see that almost no one reads this story, but sinds I have nothing to do at the hollyday and I already started it I just going to write it. Thank you Secret Keys for reviewing me.**

* * *

Flora: they are protected and held in the 3 schools.

Brandon: the mask are hold in cloudtower, the blades are held at redfountin and the crown is held at alfea.

Musa: oh good so they are protected right?

Flora: right, but the problem is that me and Brandon know where there are. And if we would return to be dark it would be easy for us to steal them.

Bloom: but aren't they like have a spell on them to protect from you?

Brandon: yes but when we turn dark I don't think it would be a problem for us to break that spell

Flora: but the good news is that no other enemy was able to get to the things

Layla: you mean that others can take them?

Brandon: yes

Layla: but wait you said that is bad you know were there are because if you turn back it would be easy to steal them right?

Flora: right

Layla: so you mean you could turn into evil things again?

Flora: yes

Layla: but how?

Flora: when me and Brandon were babies somebody turned us into dark warriors and that somebody could turn us dark know as well

Musa: so you mean he's not dead?

Brandon: no, that's why we tell you it now

Bloom: but why you two? Why not somebody else?

Brandon: I became the dark warrior because my sister was Flora she is the princess of Linphea

Bloom: just because that?

Flora: no, you see I'm……I'm something else than you are

Layla: what do you mean?

Flora: you see I'm a fairy, but…..

Stella: but what?

Flora: but I'm something more…..I'm a

Flora got interrupted by a drop of rain. She looked up to see that there were only dark clouds and it began to rain hard. Really hard.

Stella: OH NO MY HAIR!!!! I JUST WASHED IT!!!

Bloom: come on you can tell the story some other time but now we have to go

Flora: ok bye guys!!!

The RF guys: bye girls

And they all ran to there schools. As they were leaving Flora and Brandon looked at each other

Brandon (whispering): didn't are mother say that is rain just like that at the day you were turned dark?

Flora (whispering): yeah I think. Don't worry I have the girls now and I'm not a baby anymore

Brandon (whispering): I know. I just want you to be safe

Flora (whispering): I am just go with the guys ok now we talk tomorrow about telling my little secret ok?

Brandon: ok

And they ran after there friends. When the girls were in there dorm they were completely wet.

Stella: I'm going to the shower now!!

Flora: I go after you

Layla: then I go after Flora!

Tecna: I go after Layla then

Musa: I go after Tecna

Bloom: guys c'mon that's not fair! Why me as last?

Layla: sorry Bloom bad luck tonight!

_At Redfountin_

Helia: I'm going to the shower

Brandon: I'm going after Helia

Nadu: I'm going after Brandon

Timmy: me after Nabu then

Riven: I go after Timmy!

Sky: no why! Why do I have to be the last?

Nabu: sorry bro!

_Someplace (can somebody think of a place the bad guy is staying. Please!)_

???: you thought you can hide from me! But oh how wrong were you!!!(laughs evilly)

* * *

**Thanx for reading. If you read it.**

**If anybody reads this please can you write for me 4 names one for Flora, one for Brandon one for the 3de warrior(I'm not telling who he is) when they are turned dark. the names have to sound dark as well. And the last name for the bad guy that i wrote as ???. Please write! because i will need them. **


	4. Chapter 4 the fight

**I had nothing to do so I wrote this chapter right after i wrote the chapter before. I still need those names so please write a name that you think is good!!! now enjoy reading!!!**

* * *

Flora was sleeping. As she woke up she saw that it was still night. She looked from her window and saw that the rain hadn't stop. The flower fairy looked at the other bed and saw Bloom sleeping. Flora then went back to sleep. At the morning the brown haired girl woke up and saw it was 9am. Everybody was still sleeping so she went quietly into the bathroom and got ready. When Flora went out of the bathroom and went to make her bed she saw a note on her desk. She went to pick it up

Flora (thinking): who could leave me a note at this hour? This has to be a pixie or I don't know who

She opend the note and began to read:

To Flora,

Flora we need to talk today. Meet me at the same place we were yesterday as 10.00 am. I have a surprise for you. Just don't tell the others ok?

Brandon

She then putted the note into one of the la in her desk. She looked at the clock 9.45 am

Flora (thinking): I just go a little earlier

She then took her phone in case and went outside. She walked about 15min. because it was wet and slippery. When she arrived she saw a man's figure in a shadow so that she couldn't see the faces

Flora: hey Brandon, what is it you want to talk about?

"Brandon": come closer sister

His voice wasn't the normal Brandon's voice, but Flora still went closer to him.

Flora: Brandon??? Is….is that really you?

Then he moved from the shadows. He was taller then Flora or Brandon. He has black short hair, his eyes were black. Flora saw in his eyes anger and all bad feelings you could feel.

Flora: who…..who are you?

???: I can't believe you forgotten me. Let me see if I can refresh your memory. I'm the one that made you dark. Does that do it?

Flora (scared): no….no you can't be

???: why not? (he smiled)

His smile made Flora shiver.

Flora (scared): you….you just can't be

Flora (thinking): no I'm strong now I have to fight for myself

Flora: ENCHANTIX!!!!!!

???: so now you think you can beat me? Come on Flora you know you can't

Flora: I can and I will!!! GREEN LUXURIOUS IVY!!!!!!!

Huge vines appeared from the ground and trapped the guy.

???: you think that will hold me?

He easily destroys the strong vines of Flora

???: DARK TWISTER!!!!

A tornado appears that is made of darkness

Flora: it can be! This is my attack! But is goes like this FLOWER TWISTER!!!

A tornado appears that is made of pink flowers. The two tornados hit each other and explode as they touch each other.

Flora: I don't understand this attack can only be made by a person with nature power!

???: so now you know.

Flora: you…are from Linphea

???: yes now watch this DARK SUMMER FLIGHT!!!

An black energy ball appears in his hands and go as fast as light to Flora. Flora does have no time to duck as it hits her. She falls to the ground.

???: this is just like your attack summer flight only stronger and faster. Oh yeah and now you can't move. You know why because the dark summer flight isn't only stronger and faster but it has a upgrade so that when it hits someone the person can't move

Flora (struggling): you bastard! You'll never get me!!

???: oh I think I will now come

Flora (struggling): never

???: come with me or I have to hurt your friends

Flora (wide eyes, struggling): so…if I come…you will leave them alone

???: yes

Flora: ok

He then let her loose at disappeared with her.

* * *

**I'm sorry that is so short but i wrote two chapters in one day and i need names if I want to continue and i have to think of them first and if somebody writes some names it would really help me thanx everybody who read this story.**


	5. Chapter 5 real friends?

**Hi!!! I know I didn't updated in a while but i didn't have any time and now i have the names as well. Thank you for reviewing Secret Keys and Nabu fan1****01 so sad he died! Please anybody who reads this story PLEASE review!**

* * *

Bloom woke up and saw that her roommate was gone. Because Flora was an early person she went to the bathroom to get dressed. When she was done she saw that al of the winx were already woken. She didn't saw Flora so she then got a little worried.

Bloom: Guys, did you see Flora?

Layla: No, we thought she was in your room

Bloom: No, she's not

Musa: maybe she's in the garden

Tecna: At Sundays Flora doesn't go to the garden

Bloom: ok now I'm getting really worried because it's not like Flora to go without saying anything

Layla: maybe she left a note

Musa: c'mon lets check

_In Flora's and Blooms room_

Layla: ok I gone check her desk!

Musa: ok I'm the bed!

So the girls began to search.

_Somewere in a dark cave_ **(thanx nabu fan101 so sad he died)**

Flora woke up. It was really dark In there.

Flora: were am I?

???: at your new home! (laughs evely)

Flora: who...who are you?

???: don't you remember me? My name is Evlon. I'm the person who is going to wake the dark you again.

Flora: No!!! Please don´t! (crying)

Evlon: Oh Flora you gonna be the strongest fairy in the universe. Don't you want that?

Flora: No I just want to be who I am

Evlon: But you already are that only I'm going to make it dark. You wont feel a bit I promis (smiles)

Flora: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Evlon begins a spell

_At Alfea_

Tecna: I think now is the time to panic

Musa: Why?

Tecna: look at the sky those clouds aren't normale and Flora isn't back from were she is.

Bloom: I got an idea. Why don't we just call her?

Stella: Bloom I tried she doesn't pick up

Tecna: I can try a spell that can track were her phone is!

Layla: What are you waiting for? C'mon

Tecna: ok, ok chill! Find Flora´s Electronus!!! (i´m bad at thinking of spells)

Tecna´s hands glowed green and it began to led her.

Tecna: c´mon i think i found something!

And all the girls ran after Tecna. They ran about 3min. and got to a place that looked like someone foght.

Layla: ok i don't see Flora!

Tecna: but the spell sais that she's hier!

Bloom: the spell says were her phone is!

Tecna: yes but who go's without there cellphone?

Musa: wait! Look! There is Flora's phone!

Layla picked it up.

Bloom: This is totally not good! Let's informe ms. Faragorda!

The winx: ok!

And they ran with Flora's phone to Alphea.

Musa: but what if she's back. You know mayby she lost her phone

Layla: ok come and if she's not we'll go to ms. F

And they ran to there rooms. They ran into Flora's and Bloom's room and saw a note on Flora's desk.

_Dear Winx,_

_I'm sorry for not saying but I had to go really quickley to my kingdom for some princess duties._

_Flora_

Layla: ok sinds when does Flora have "princess duties?

Bloom: yeah i thot she didn't live in the castel

Stella: how about I ask Brandon?

Layla: good idea!

Stella picks up her cell and dials brandon number.

Brandon: hallo

Stella: hi Brandon!

Brandon: oh hi sunshine! What's up?

Stella: i just wanted to ask you do you have prins duties?

Brandon: no because nobody knows i'm a prince

Stella: and Flora?

Brandon: no she doesn't why?

Stella: because we can't find her and there is a note on her desk that says that she's off to some princess duties!

Brandon: or Flora is lying or someone els wrote that

Stella: ok so what do we do?

Brandon: don't know. Talk to ms. F

Stella: ok Bye!!!! love ya

Brandon: bye!!! you to!!!

They both hang up.

Stella: he says that we better go to ms.F

Bloom: then off we go!

They whent out of the room and hadded to ms.F offes

_Somewere in a dark cave_

Evlon(thinking): she has to want to come to the dark side othewise i can't take that much power of her.

Evlon: now Flora let's talk

Flora: ...

Evlon: do you made any friend in all these years?

Flora: yes

Evlon: who?

Flora: the winx

Evlon: and why aren't the winx resqueing you?

Flora: I...I don't know but they will come

Evlon: oh yeah? let'ssee what they are doing now shall we?

He makes a black pool.

Evlon: hier you can see what your so called friends are doning. Show me the winx!

The black turns into collers and Flora sees the winx having a sleepover party

Stella: ok Layla truth or dare?

Layla: truth

Stella: what do you think of Flora?

Layla: because she's not here i tell you. I just hate her! She's so annoying with her "i am shy and everyone should be my friend" thing

Bloom: yeah you're right!

Musa: can't agree more!

And it turns black again

Evlon: and what do you think?

Flora (tears in her eyes): No....no this...this is not true

Evlon: i sorry but this is what they are doning. Maybe the teachers are looking for you? Show me Flora's teachers!

The black turns into collers again and shows the teachers with vine glasses

Ms. Faragonda: to the disappearance of Flora!

Grizelda: at last! she's gone

And it turns black again

Flora(crying) no!!!! no this can't be!!!

Evlon: don't cry who do you want to see?

Flora(crying): Helia! he would never betray me

Evlon: are you sure?

Flora: i love him if all my hart so yes

Evlon: and what would happen if you saw something els?

Flora: then...i don't i don't expect him too do that.

Evlon: well then. Show me Flora's true love Helia!

* * *

**And here it ends (chapter5) I got al the names and in the next chapter i use another one of the names.**

**If something is not clear please say.**

**Please review!!!! please please please please please please please Xxx Florafan 4- ever**


	6. Chapter 6 no turning back

**HI!!!! Thanx for reviewing FLORA - AN ANGEL!!!!!!! Hope you like this chapter!!!!**

* * *

The dark pool began to change in to colers. Flora began to see Helias hair and it's body, but he wasn't alone.

Helia: Lila how was your dinner?

Lila: wonderfull!!

Helia: May I ask you something?

Lila: yes?

Helia: Will....you....be my girlfriend?

Lila: oh Helia! yes! But I heard that you had with another girl....her name was..Fl...Flare?

Helia:...do you mean Flora?

Lila: yeah something like that

Helia: oh her no I just pretend to be. I don't like her. I just had no girlfriend so i thot i take her till I get someone better like you!

Lila: oh great then it's official!

And the frame dissapers when Helia is about to kiss Lila.

Flora(crying hard really hard): NO....this....can't....be...true!!!!

Evlon: oh sweet Flora don't cry. Mayby when you see your brother you'll cheer up?

Flora(still crying hard):oooo......kkkkk

Evlon: Show me Flora's brother!!

The black turns again into figures. Flora sees a RF room. Then she sees Brandon and the other guys (except Helia)

Sky: So were's your sister you think?

Brandon: don't know and i don't really want to know!

Timmy: agreed she always get's us in trouble.

Riven: tell me about it! Always she gets hurt and who does carry her?

Brandon: US!!!!!!

And ones again it turns black

Flora(crying even more if she cans): No.....they don't hate me....they said they liked me

Evlon: so what are you gonna do? (smiles a little so that Flora can't see it)

Flora(with a voice that sais I just cried but now I'm getting angry): how could they say those things? HOW!!!!

Evlon(thinking): she is gonna be soon enough dark. I'm just so smart saying that you can see your friends through the pool! She didn't even notice that it's just imagination! haha

Flora(getting angry): And Helia he said he LOVED me!!!! And those teachers!!! And my brother!!! I....I don't have anybody....I'm all alone

Evlon: Flora I can make a spell that you wouldn't be alone forever!

Flora(chill): can you?

Evlon: don't forget you're all alone i this universe and you're the strongest one to just show your power and you will have lots and lots of friends!

Flora: yes! Yes i want that!

Evlon(thinking): she is so easy to get!

Evlon: now we start!

Flora: so what do I have to do?

Evlon: just accept what I will give you

Flora: alright!

Evlon's hands begin to glow black as he begins the spell. Then he makes a black ball and throws it at Flora. When the ball almost hits Flora it stops and begins to fly around Flora and every were it goes it leaves a little black enegy there. Soon everywhere around Flora you can see only black. Then it like absords Flora and you can see a girls figure (Floras) that is made of black stuff and he ends the spell with:

Evlon: and rise Diamanda!!!!

_At Alphea_

Bloom knocks on ms. Faragondas office door

Ms. F: come in!

The girls appear one by one in ms. F office. The head off Alphea sees immediately that something is wrong

Ms. F: And girls what may I do for you?

Bloom: well miss today when we woke up nobody of us saw Flora and we are worried about her. We found her cell phone near the lake but for the rest nothing.

Ms. F: Oh my that is something. Well mayby she's had to go somewere. I tell you what. If tomorrow she isn't back yet I will do something but for tonight to have to rest.

Layla: but what if she's in danger?

Ms. F: We'll know it by tomorrow

Stella: so no free school?

Ms. F: No stella tomorrow you'll just like everyone to school.

Stella(sad): ok, ok

Ms. F: goodnight girls!

Winx: goodnight Miss Faragonda!

And so they went back to there dorm room.

Layla (thinking): maybe tomorrow be a better day

* * *

**Thank you for reading!!!! Sorry for my bad English!!!! By the way in the next chapter Flora turns (finnely) dark! And if something is not clear please write i will awsert!**

**Please review!!!! **

**Please review!!!!**

**Please review!!!!**

**Please review!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 taking Brandon with her

**Another chapter today!!!!!!! Sorry for my bad English!!! **

**Enjoy!!!!!!**

* * *

The next morning the winx were sleeping when:

Layla: Aaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The winx ran into Layla's room in a fighting position

Bloom: What's wrong? Were're the bad guys?

Layla: Bloom!!! I thot you were the one to set the alarm!

Bloom: No I wasn't! But is that why you sreamed?

Layla: No I screamd because now it's 7am!!!

Bloom: that can't be! we are so late!

Tecna: we have about 30min. till the classes start!

Musa: so what are you waiting for? Let's go, go, go!!!

So they began to ran from one side to another.

Stella: wait I have an idea!

Layla: now is the time only for good ideas!

Stella: but it is! Look we go to Ms. F office and say that Flora isn't back and that we want to look for her

Bloom: yeah that's actually good!

So now they went not so quickly to change. As they were ready it was about 7.40am.

Bloom: now let's go!

Then they began to walk to Ms. F offices. Meanwhile at the dark cave were Flora was staying:

Evlon: Now your ready! Now go and bring Brandon here.

And the black figure disappeard. At RF:

It was morning and the boys were getting ready. Brandon was just from his shower when he found a note on his bed. He picked it up and read:

_Hi Brandon,_

_Meet me at the lake at 7am. Just don't tell enyone._

_Flora_

So Brandon got ready and went out. He was walking about 10min. Then he finely reached the lake. He saw a girls figure standing in the shadow.

Flora(in a loo and a little evel voice): Hi

Brandon: Hi! What's with your voice?

Flora: Oh nothing please come to me I want to show you something.

Brandon walkes to her. When he is close to her he sees that it's not Flora. She looks like Flora but just so different. Flora's eyes gives you a warm feeling and this girls only saddnes. Flora's hair is beautifull brown with blonde highlites. And This girls hair was black with red highlites. There were so many differences but still somehow she looked like Flora. She took Brandons hand and went into a portal.

* * *

**And that's it for today. Now it is 12pm so I'm stopping so that I can read some stories myself!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 making him dark

**Hi sorry for not updating!!!! And thank you winxgirl1, FLORA - AN ANGEL, Secret Keys and the anothers who reviewed!**

**

* * *

**_At the place were Flora was staying_

Evlon: finally you're here!

Brandon: YOU!!!!

Evlon: Me?

Brandon: what are you doing here?

Flora: Helping us take over the world!

Brandon: WHAT??? Flora is everything ok with you?

Flora: please don't say that name! That girl is locked up!

Brandon: what? were?

Flora: Inside her self! My name is Diamanda and I stole your little sisters body haha!!!

Brandon: Ok freaky! But what do you mean by that?

Flora: Look I made her fragile and when I did that it was easy to take over her body! And as you can see my outside changed as well!

Brandon: Ok but how did you make her fragile?

Flora: easy make her think that al her friends turned against her

Brandon: how could you!

Flora: oh we´re doing the same by you know

Brandons face turned pale. As some black magic came from Floras hands

Brandon: sinds when do you use dark magic?

Flora: OMG!!! Get it in your little head I´m not Flora I´m Diamanda understood?

Brandon: Ok just chillax

Flora: ok lets start

Brandon: so what are you going to do now?

Flora: I making a pool were you can see was happend or is happening

Bradon: okkk.......why?

Flora: so that you will see what your friends think of you

Brandon: if you think that you can upset me you're totaly wrong you know

Flora: ok so then it's alright to watch it right?

Brandon: I guess

Flora : lets begin

Flora (thinking): you are so mine little friend

The pool that Flora made begane to have colers and soon enough Brandon saw that is was Limphea. It was the castle. His home. He saw his father and mother. The beautiful brown eyes got tears in them as he saw them because he saw his parents about 16 years ago when he was 2 to be exact.

Flora: you saw your parents very long ago am I correct?

Brandon( :( ): yes

Flora: well then lets see what they think about you shall we?

Flora then did something with the pool and Brandon could finnaly hear the voices of his parents.

Mom: Do you think he'll like it there with Sky at Eraklyon?

Dad: who cares?!

Mom: No one haha!

Dad: It was a great idea to send him away!

Mom: yes but anyway I don't want to talk about it lets protend that he never existed

And the pool turned black

Flora: this was what they said right after sending us away!

Brandon( :'( ): No this can't be they loved us! And ... and that's why they send us away!

Flora (thinking): I'm getting him!!!!

Flora: anyway lets take another look shall we?

And the pool turnede back in colers. He saw Redfountain. And a room. There were his friends sitting.

Sky: were is Brandon?

Riven: dunno

Nabu: Maybe he's with Stella

Timmy: or maybe he' s gone for good!

Helia: That should be fun

Riven: yeah it would! I hope that he'll never ever return!

And the pool turned black again

Flora: See they don' t want you nobody does

Brandon: Stella.....May I see Stella

Flora (with an evel grin): sure you can

And the pool turned in colers. He saw Stella on the beach in her swimsuit she was having fun. She was with the girls!

Stella: I want to make a tost!

Bloom: OK

Everyone lifted there glass

Stella: to the disappearance of Flora and Brandon!!!!

The winx: Hoera!!!

Stella: I mean what was he thinking going out with me!

Everybody begane to laught as the pool begane to turn black

Brandon (crying): No NO I loved her how could she!!!

Flora: I can make a spell that she and everybody that dn't likes you will like again!

Brandon(getting angry): Can you?

Flora: well of course I can

Brandon: The lets do it

Flora(with a grin): as you wish!

Floras hands begin to glow making a black ball of energy. She throws it at Brandon. When the all almost hits Brandon it stops and begins to fly around Brandon and every were it goes it leaves a little black energy there. Soon eveywhere around Brandon you can see only black. Then it like absords him and you can see a mans fidure (Brandons) that is made of black stuff and she ends the spell with:

Flora: And rise Darco!!!!

* * *

**So how was ths chapter? Did ye like it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 looking for a clue

**Hi again! Second chapter today!!!!!!**_

* * *

_

_At Alphea_

The girls werejust in front of Ms. F offices. Bloom knocked on the door and opend it

Ms. F: Good morning girls shouldn't you be in class?

Bloom: well miss Faragonda we should but Flora is still missing and we are really worried!

Ms F: oh that is something

Layla: well we have her phone but nothing more

Then there was a weird sound

Ms. F: excuse me girls but Saladin is calling

She pushes a butten

Ms. F: Yes?

Saladin: hello Faragonda one of our boys is missing and we want to know if you know something about it?

Ms. F: No but one of my studins is missing as well

Saladin: Well I think we should do something before someone els dissapers

Ms. F: Al right I will put a barrier around the school and I let the winx look in her room sinds is't one of there member

Saladin: Ok And I do that by his room to

Ms. F: I call f I find somethng out

Saladin: Me to

And they hang up

Ms. F: well you heard go search her whole room and if you find something odd bring it here please

Winx: yes miss Faragonda

And the winx went of

_At Redfountain_

Saladin: Boys you heared me search his whole room and if you find something odd bring it here please

Boys: Yes chief!

And they went of. In his room:

Sky:Nabu check his bed Riven check his wardrobe. Helia check his balcony, Timmy check his ccomputer and I'll will look at his desk

_At Alphea (Floras and Blooms room)_

Bloom: Layla check her bed Stella check her wardrobe, Musa check her balcony, Tecna check her plants and I'll look at her desk

Layla: Nothing at her bed!!!!

Stella: Wow she really have to change her wardrobe!

Bloom: Stella c'mon focuss!!!!!

Stella: nothing interesting except for some hude mode disasters

Musa: Nothing by me

Tecna: except for the fakt that some plants are werd nothing

Layla: How about you Bloom?

Bloom: hey guys check this out

Everyone ran to Bloom

Bloom: this note is from Brandon

_To Flora,_

_Flora we need to talk today. Meet me at the same place we were yesterday as 10.00 am. I have a surprise for you. Just don't tell the others ok?_

_Brandon_

Stella: Brandon??? But he's missing as well

_At Redfountain_

Nabu: nothing at his bed

Riven: Except for some things he really have to wash everythings normal

Helia: everything is normal at the balcony

Timmy: this thing is older then my grandma

Sky: Timmy focus!!!

Timmy: besides that everything is normal!

Sky: well I didn't f...... hey wait a minut this note is from Flora

Helia: Flora but she's missing

Riven: what are you waiting for? read it!

Sky: It says:

_Hi Brandon,_

_Meet me at the lake at 7am. Just don't tell enyone._

_Flora_

Nabu: Why don't tell anyone?

Sky: C'mon were gonna take this to Saladin

_At Alphea_

Bloom: C'mon were gonna take this to miss Faragonda

So both groups went to they headmasters

* * *

**I it's short but I have to study and now it's already 8pm so I have to hurry!!!!!!**

**Don't forget to Review!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 finding the clue

**Hi!!! Thank you for reviewing florahelialover, Kikurukina Bal Des'cagel, and FLORA - AN ANGEL!!!!!!**

**Have fun reading!!!**

The winx are at the door of Miss.F office. Bloom knocks on the door and enters it. The same goes for the guys. Sky knocks on the door and enters.

Ms.F: did you found anything Bloom?

Bloom: Yes i did. We found a note that is from Brandon he wrote that she has to meet him at the lake and that he has a surprise or something.

Ms.F: but he's missing as well

Bloom: And it says where we were yesterday at the lake and one day before Flora disappeard we were at the lake so that means that after she left to see Brandon she was gone

Ms.F: Oh my I'll contact Saladin right away!

_At Redfountain _

Saladin: did you found something Sky?

Sky: yes i did. We found a note that says meet me at the lake and it is from Flora

Saladin: Flora? but she is missing as well. I'll call faragonda right away

Faragonda was just about to push a button when a frame with Saladins face came out. Faragonda startled a little bit but didn' t showe it

Saladin: Faragonda my boys found at Brandons room a note from Flora that says to meet him at the lake while she is gone

Ms.F: Well my girls found a note from Brandon that says almost the same

Saladin: oh that is werd!!! What should we do?

Ms.F: I have no idea

Saladin: let's sleep on it and talk tomorow. I give my boys the command to think of a plan

Ms.F: whele i give my girls the assignment as well

Saladin: alright we'll talk tomorow then

Ms.F: alright

And they put the holigram phone out.

_Where Flora and Brandon are staying_

Flora: finnaly you're awake

Brandon: yeah but why aren't we in are real forms?

Flora: cuz we don't have the last worrior

Brandon: so who is he?

Flora: don't you know?

Brandon: no

Flora: his name is ...

* * *

**I'm stoping here cuz I want you to guess who it is! :P **

**You think you know? Review me please! I'll update as soon as possible**


	11. Chapter 11 the last warrior

**Hi the readers of my story! Thank you for all the reviews that you wrote and for guessing but nobody got the right awnser.**

**I want to apologize for a few things:**

**1: for not updating (i don't know why but I couldn't update)**

**2: for writing in script format (i'm not really good in English that's why I write like that)**

**I hope you still like the story anyway on with the story**

* * *

Ms.F: Ok girls you heard Saladin I want you to make a plan for tomorow

Winx: ok Miss Faragonda

So the girls went back to there dorm. The same goes for the boys. But what they didn't knew that one of there friends is just about to get kidnapt. After a few hours of thinking of a plan they gived up and went to sleep.

_At the cave_

Flora: his name is (she just smiled)

Brandon: so what his name? Do these bodys know him?

Flora: oh Flora know him very well (smiles)

Brandon: don't get ye?

He said puzzled.

Flora: he's her boyfriend

Brandon: wow!!! This should be really easy then

Flora: It's now about 11pm so they supose to be sleeping. All I have to do is write a messige that I'm in trouble or something

Brandon: And then we can turn tonight into our real forms!!!

Flora: yes now lets go

Flora made a note with her new magic

Helia and the guys were sleeping when something was tickling. He opend his eyes and saw that a note was lying near him. He picked it up and opend it

_Helia,_

_help me please! I'm being held by a dark worrior. There is a portal at the lake. I use my last power to send this. At 11.45 is the portal going to close and only one person can go inside so don't let the other now otherwise they could get killed._

Helias eyes almost went out of his eye hols. He was done to go in 5 minutes. And was in 3 min. at the lake. He saw the portal and went in. When he finnaly was out of the portal he saw Flora traped in a kennel. Then he saw a guys figure.

???: so your finnaly here

Helia: let Flora go!!!!!

Flora lifted her head up and said.

Flora: Oh Helia your the one that needs to be rescued

Helia: wh....what?

Flora: Darco would you do the honer

Helia: Darco???

Flora: oh i forgot to tell you everything. Ok lets see you are one of the dark worriors. I'm a warrior and we will now turn you to one of us. When you are one of us we will start a spell so that we can turn to are final forms and then we will take over the world. Got it?

Helia: what???

Flora: uh never mind just look at the pool

Helia: oooooke

This time Brandon made the pool and began.

Brandon: How is your relationship with your parents?

Helia: I think ok why?

Brandon did something and the pool turned the pool and Helia saw his parents

Mom: finally he's becoming a hero that thing with art is just so nerdy

Pap: but he is a nerd. But you know I'm just happy that he's gone

Mom: yeah you're right

And the pool turned black

Helia: no....no my parents aren't like so

Flora: oh Helia I forgot to tell you something

Helia: what?

Flora: it's over

Helia: WHAT?

Flora: IT-IS-OV-ER!

Helia:NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY?????

Flora: I never liked you

Flora: Brandon know!!!! quick!!!

Brandons hands begin to glow making a black ball of energy. He throws it at Helia. When the ball almost hits Helia it stops and begins to fly around him and every were it goes it leaves a little black energy there. Soon eveywhere around Helia you can see only black. Then it like absords him and you can see a mans figure (Helias) that is made of black stuff and he ends the spell with:

Brandon: And rise Dykon!!!!

* * *

**So what do you thing? Please no more flames I know you don't like that is in a script format! Anyway review me if you can or read this story!!!!**

**Oh and I got an idea but maybe you have an idea to of how should Flora's dark enchantix look!!!! Thank you for reading!!!**


	12. Chapter 12 the ceremony

**This chapter isn't in a script format thanx to my beta reader.**

**From this chapter I will use the dark names:**

**Flora = Diamanda**

**Brandon = Darco**

**Helia = Dykon**

* * *

It was about eleven o'clock in the evening when the three warriors met again.

"Finally, we can now begin the ceremony!" Diamanda exclaimed with joy.  
"These supposedly called 'hero' customs are just awful!" Darco sighed.  
"This body is just plain terrible!" Dykon continued to complain.  
"Okay, okay! I get the picture! The sooner you shut up, the sooner we can begin!" Said Diamanda, starting to get annoyed.  
"Fine." Darco and Dykon said in sync. Diamanda sighed and stood up straight, she then began to chant a spell.  
"Powers of the dark force! I call you to help me on my way to rule the universe!" She chanted into the air.

A light appeared in Diamanda's hand, she held it in front of her. The dark brothers helped her to make it bigger with their power. When it was about a size of a human they stopped it. Then Diamanda went forward. She went inside the huge orb of light as the brothers both looked curiously. There was a huge explosion from the light so the brothers had to cover there eyes. When their eyes were able to open without burning, they saw Diamanda. She was in her enchantix, but it wasn't the same it was now black and red **(you can find her look at my profile. It looks the same as at the picture only the hair coler isn't green as at the picture and she doesn't have gloves. She has just like on her feet does vines or something)**. Her hair was black with red highlights. The brothers watched her with awe. Diamanda looked at her arms and legs; she badly needed a mirror. Well, as long as she looked as good as she felt.  
"I feel amazing!" She exclaimed.  
"Er, hello? Diamanda, aren't you forgetting something?" Said Darco.  
"Don't worry! I was getting to that part!" Sighed Diamanda.  
She shot two balls of black energy at Darco and Dykon; one each. They fell to the ground with pain. There were wings growing on there backs, black dragon wings. They were wearing black armour which had random stripes or dashes of red on them.  
"And?" Diamanda smiled.  
"Perfect!" Dykon grinned.  
"What are we waiting for? I want my mask and blade back!" Darco said impatiently.  
"Okay, let's go!" Diamanda instructed, and with that, the three warriors left to go too Cloud Tower.

* * *

**So what do you think??? Review me please!!!! No flames please!!!**

**And a huge applaus and a thanx for my beta reader: MikuMikuNi (Hope I spell that right)**


	13. Chapter 13 taking the masks

**Hi, here's the new chapter! Another thanx for my beta reader!!!!! **

**Enjoy reading!!!**

* * *

At midnight exactly, the warriors left their hideout in search if the first thing. The masks.

"I can see Cloud Tower! We're not far away now! This is the place where they're holding the masks!" Diamanda exclaimed in an excited tone of voice.

"Finally! I want to get my mask back! Hurry up, lets go!" Yelled Darco. They all flew off to Cloud Tower.

Faragonda was sleeping when her crystal ball started glowing. She pressed her hand against the glowing orb and saw headmistress Griffin of Cloud Tower,the school for witches.

"Ms. Faragonda! The warriors came, they've taken the masks!"

"Oh dear! Is everything okay with the witches?" She replied.

"A good portion of the school was destroyed, they're okay but there are a few injuries."

"Teleport the witched over to Alfea, we'll help protect the crown all together from here."

"Okay then, we'll all be there as soon as possible!" Griffin's face disappeared of the crystal . Faragonda cast a spell to wake up all the Alfea fairies, it basically was a mind trick to create a loud and high-pitched noise inside their ears- But not for very long, only a couple of seconds, she wouldn't want to deafen the girls. She heard murmuring and complaining in the halls, so she knew that it must've worked. Ms. Faragonda used her crystal ball to communicate with the whole school using the speakers scattered around the place.

"I'm so sorry for having to wake you up girls, but Cloud Tower was attacked and the witches are going to be staying here for the night, so lets all gather by the entrance and greet them, and please, offer some blankets or pillows if you could."Once the whole school had arrived at the quad, the questioning began.

"So who attacked their school?" A student called out.

"I'm very sorry girls, but we've got some new enemies, three to be presice. They've already trashed Cloud Tower, we might be next, so please, be prepared."

"But there must've been a reason!" Bloom yelled out.

"Sorry, specific details a classified." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Pansy...." Stella muttered. A glow appeared at the gates. Everyone at Cloud Tower became visible, they didn't look so well.

"Girls, please welcome the witches while I have a little chat with Griffin." Ms. Faragonda wafted her hand towards the witches, while quickly walking with Ms. Griffin to her office.

"Get the Winx here, they may be able to prevent this from happening again."Said Ms. Griffin, once they had arrived in the office.

"Very well then," She had telepathic contact with Bloom, and was able to call her and the Winx to her office form there. They both sat silently for a second, while waiting for them to arrive. Ms. Griffin was even paler than usual and look very tired, but Ms. Faragonda wasn't surprised by that. The Winx arrived, panting.

"So... What... Do you... Want Ms.... Ms. Faragonda?" Bloom huffed.

"Ms. Griffin thinks that you may be able to prevent this from happening again,but that's all she said to me." Said Ms. Faragonda. The Winx then turned to Ms. Griffin. She didn't look back. Her hands were settled in her lap. She felt extremely tired, not to mention ashamed of herself for letting the masks get stolen, and her school get destroyed. Everyone in Ms. Faragonda's office was staring at her with anticipation, she started talking without looking up.

"Well, I was having trouble sleeping that night. I and was just drifting off,but then, something wasn't right. I could feel a strong, dark force, stronger and more dark than the one at Cloud Tower. It woke me up fully, so I went to investigate. I went to my office, it was pitch black and noting was there, so I went back to my quarters... But... Then I heard a loud and sudden noise! It came from the protected room in the roof of our school, so I flew up their,and the masks were gone, along with just about a third of our school." She sighed sadly.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but did you see or recognise anyone who could've done it? Did you even see any faces?"

"No, there were three people, two boys and one girl. The girl was wearing a dark enchantix **(you can see that at my profile)**, and the boys were wearing dark armour, they were standing with their backs to me so I didn't see any faces. They were holding the masks, I thought that they hadn't seen me, so I tried to catch them, but they caught me first, and cast a spell on me so that I was frozen to the spot. Then they left. I was able to move again, I went to wake everyone up, but that was just me being stupid, they were obviously already away because of the destruction.I gathered everything else of value to the school, then called you,Faragonda."

"So they really do have the masks then. Okay, but the most important thing that we have to protect is the crown, if that falls into the wrong hands, then the universe could be destroyed." Ms. Faragonda sternly pointed out.

The warriors came back from Cloud Tower and settled back in the hideout. They had the mask, but they wern't quite fully satisfied yet, but they were happy.

"I feel great!" Diamanda grinned.

"Yes, I can feel my powers rising already!" Darco smiled.

"Yeah, it's wonderful to have them back again," Said Dykon.

"Enough, we're still got the blades to get," Darco said. "Whatever, let's go, it's not that we were too worn out by Cloud Tower!"Diamanda then left to get the blades back for the boys.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Review me please if you can! Iwant to know what you think! Just please no flames!!**!


	14. Chapter 14 taking the blades

**Hi!!!! How ya doing? Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

The night was silent, but Saladin was woken up by his communication system. It was Ms. Faragonda from Alfea and Ms. Griffin from Alfea as well, the fact that it was them from the same place was a bit of a shock for him.

"Saladin! I'm so sorry to wake you but there was an attack at Cloud Tower! The warriors are back, and they've taken the masks!" Ms. Faragonda exclaimed dramatically. Ms Griffin looked at her with widened eyes, she had been so calm up until now.

"Oh no! I will send the guards to protect the blades right away!" Said Saladin.

"Be sure to gather as many people as possible because they are strong! They didn't even have to fight anyone at Cloud Tower, they were too quick!"

"Okay, I've got it!... What in the world?" Saladin drifted off.

"Saladin! Are you still there? I heard an explosion!!" Faragonda yelled into the line.

"..." The line went dead.

"Girls, go as fast as you can to Red Fountain! You might not be too late!"Ms. Faragonda turned to the Winx, who nodded at each other simultaneously.

"Okay, c'mon girls, lets go enchantix!" Bloom yelled, they then they were almost there, they heard bangs, alarms and saw ships shooting from above.

"According to my calculations, the main battle is being held in the South wing," Tecna 'calculated'.

"Okay, lets go kick some bad guy butt!" Layla grinned. Thy flew as fast as they could to the South wing, when the three warriors saw them, they stopped fighting and turned to the Winx.

"Darco, Dykon, focus on getting the blades! You can leave these pixies to me,"Diamanda ordered.

"Uh! WHY does everyone keep calling us pixies?! We're fairies, okay?! Aren't you one, you have your own enchantix!" Stella protested. Diamanda looked away to see if the boys were still there before answering.

"So... You must be the Winx. I've heard stories about you, you're supposed to be pretty strong aren't you?" Diamanda smiled.

"Yes we are, why don't we give you a demonstration?" Bloom grinned.

"I also heard the red headed one was the most annoying," Diamanda giggled. An orb of strong, dark energy formed in Diamanda's hands, she shot it straight at Bloom, it was so quick the she hadn't even had any time to see it. Bloom fell to the ground with the impact, the guys ran over to where they were. Sky picked her up.

"Oh look, isn't that cute, your boyfriends are here to help you out!" Diamanda laughed."C'mon, we don't need them, let's go morphix tidal wave!" Layla aimed directly and shot, but it seemed to go right through her.

"What the...?" Lay was confused.

"That was a nice try, but now it's my turn... Dark Flower Twister!!" Diamanda yelled out. A whirlwind of rotten leaves and mud made its way toward the Winx, it swept them up and spat them out again. Darco and Dykon both appeared eitherside of Diamanda.

"We're back!" Said Darco.

"Took you long enough, did you get them?" Diamanda replied.

"We sure did! Can we try them out?" Dykon grinned.

"Not yet, everyone has to know that we're going to be doing the same at Alfea,"

"As you wish," Darco replied.

"Until next time pixies, just try and working a little, else killing you is going to be boring!" Diamanda and the other two warriors disappeared.

After helping the injured back to Alfea, Faragonda called The winx and there specialist

"Thank you all for coming. We wanted everyone to know that we found some disturbing information about the three warriors. Their real identities are as follows, Flora and Brandon, Prince and Princess of Linphea and Helia,Saladin's nephew." Said Ms. Faragonda. "Their real personalities are still there, just locked up, and this may work to our advantage, be well prepared,"

"We will!" Said they all together.

* * *

**And??? What do you think??? Please review if you read this!!!! Cause I want to see if anyone reads it!!!!**

**And A HUGE thanx for my beta reader _MikuMikuNi_ !!!**


	15. Chapter 15 the fight begins

**Hi guys!!! Sorry for the wait! Here's the chapter!**After getting the blades from Red Fountain, they went back to their secret hideout.

* * *

"So... How are the blades? How do they feel?" Diamanda grinned.

"They're awesome!" Darcon and Dykon said in unison.

"I feel like I could take over the entire magical dimension!"

"Unfortunately, you have to realize that that's not possible, even with the blades, what we really need now is the crown." Diamanda pointed out.

"Are we waiting for anything in particular?! Let's go get it!" Darco was ready to fly off.

"Not so fast guys, I want you to go into the dark energy room, to revitalize. They may be pathetic pixies, but they're still pretty strong." Said Diamanda.

"Fine then,"

"Soon no one will stop me from getting what I want." Diamanda smiled, "I'd better revitalize myself too,"

After that, she went to her own dark energy room to refill her energy as well and waited for the next day to come.

At Alfea, Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin were trying to figure out how to defeat Darco, Dykon and Diamanda as quickly as possible.

In the Winx Club's dorm it was quite stuffed with all the guys and the girls. They were shocked, sad and worried at the same time. What could they do? Miss Faragonda said that their real friends are still there and only trapped and that they should try to bring them back again. But how?

"What if I can't see my Brandon again?" Stella squealed.

"And don't forget Flora and Helia!" Layla exclaimed.

"I know guys, but we will save them. All of them. I can assure you!!" Sobbed Tecna.

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Said Riven.

"Well Miss Faragonda did tell us to help them. We have to remind them how they used to be," Layla stated.

"I'm sorry, what? I think you just lost me there...." Stella asked, confused.

"Remind him of something special to him, and to you, that should work," Tecna thought, "But in Flora and Helia's case it's going to be much harder... Maybe we can win them over with the happy times that we've had as friends?"

"What, so... Like shopping and stuff?" Asked Stella.

"Sounds good," Layla nodded.

"Yeah, easy enough," Agreed Musa.

"But remember, they actually had to have fun at that particular time," Tecna added.

"Right!" They all said in unison.

"But for now, we need to get some rest," Bloom warned everyone.

The three warriors were loading up for the battle, in the evening they gathered in their main discussion room.

"Do you have enough energy now?" Diamanda asked.

"I feel ready to take over the world!" Darco grinned.

"Slow down, let's get the crown first," smiled Dykon.

"They've had enough rest, and it's not like it's their first time," Though Diamanda,

"Let's go!"

At Alfea, they didn't keep quiet, they wanted everyone to know that they were there; they sounded a horn which everyone woke up to.

"What in the world...?" Stella held her head, she heard shouting.

"THE WARRIORS ARE COMING!" Bloom was yelling down the Winx's corridor.

"C'mon girls, let's go Enchantix!" Layla shouted. The girls transformed and the guys got their weapons prepared. They got outside and saw that everyone had gotten the message, the fairies, witches and specialists, all ready to fight, but they didn't quite see the warriors coming. A black cloud began to form around Alfea and the warriors appeared. The Winx flew up to fight as the rest stayed in theirposition.

"Okay girls, let's try and keep them down!" Layla called.

"RIGHT!" They all called back.

"Oh, pixies." Diamanda sighed, "So, you think you have enough power to fight me?"

"Sure we do! SONIC B-!" Musa started, before Tecna stopped her.

"Don't hurt them! Remember who they are!" Tecna called.

"What are we supposed to do then?!" Musa called back.

"Enough chit-chat let's get this over with, OK?! Dykon, you take the ground, Darco you take the witches and fairies in the mid air and I'll take the above." Diamada instructed.

"OK!" Dykon and Darco flew away.

"I can see one of them fly towards us! It looks like... Helia?!" Timmy yelled.

"Okay, we know who we're dealing with!" Sky nodded.

"So let's bring back some memories..." Riven grinned, Dykon landed in front of them.

"You guys think you can keep up with me?" Dykon grinned.

"Really? As far as I can remember Helia, you're against fighting; you only started again for a certain girl..." Said Sky.

"Ha! You must be mistaken," Dykon laughed.

"He seems frustrated...." Riven thought for a second,

"Okay, Helia didn't you like art and meditation?"

"I did. But not anymore."

~In Mid Air~

"Hello ladies, who's first?" Darco smiled. Stella flew in front of him.

"I will." She said.

"If you want to die first then I'm not stopping you," He grinned.

"Listen to me Brandon! Do you remember all the dates we went on?!" She yelled.

"No." He lifted his blade up, "You never really liked me anyway."

"NO! I.... I care about you!" She started to cry, Darco had his blade above his head. The girls saw what was happening.

"Get out of the way, he'll kill you!" Layla yelled.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE HIM!" Stella shouted, but Darco was getting ready to strike.

"But Brandon I love you!!" Stella yelled, and suddenly...

* * *

**Thank you for reading!!!!! And please Review!!!!! No flames please**


	16. Chapter 16 is he back?

**Hi! Here is the chapter 16! Hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

When Darco's blade was just about to touch Stella's head it suddenly looked into her eyes as if he was searching for something. He looked like he didn't understand what just happened and Stella saw that.

"Brandon, listen to me, I love you with all my heart, and I will forever."Said Stella, Diamanda looked up.

"Darco, she doesn't love you! She doesn't care about you! No one does except Dykon and I!" Diamanda yelled.

"Don't listen to her! We all care about you, Brandon and we also care about Flora and Helia! Please, Brandon, believe me!" Stella yelled at the top of her voice. Darco began to shine, through the light they saw a male figure. It was first Darco's then Brandon's figure then it changed and changed as if he didn't know who he should be. Stella was crying out for 'Brandon' when she saw a figure that looked just like Brandon's but she didn't see his face and that's what made her sad. Diamanda understood what was happening and was not in the mood to give up.

"No Darco don't leave me! I'm your sister the only one who helped you when you were alone!" The figure kept figure changed in Darco's helped you both!

We wore your friends don't you remember? The figure changed in to Brandon. Stella was hopeless fighting with someone through words to win. She didn't know what to do. She turned back to herfriends.

"What do I do now?" Stella shrieked.

"You're the princess of the sun! I think you're the only one who can touch the light without burning into a crisp!" Tecna yelled.

"NO STELLA! You could die!" Layla yelled. Stella thought for a minute.

"It's either one or the other, me or Brandon... And if there's a choice, I'drather it was me." Said Stella.

"Don't be an idiot!" Musa yelled, but Stella had already turned away and flown towards Brandon and the light. Stella flew to the light and kissed the figure,her beloved. The light shone as bright as ever, and everyone stared, wondering whether they'd come out injured or not. Diamanda and Dykon's eyes were wide with fear, and the Winx screamed with joy as they saw Brandon emerge from the light holding Stella in his arms, unconscious but alive at least.

"HEY! Darco may have taken to that blonde, but me and Dykon are harder to getto then that!" Diamanda yelled, then Dykon and her disappeared. For a few seconds it was quiet but then everyone began to cheer as they knew that the first warrior has re-transformed in to his normal self. Brandon landed on the ground and the school's nurse came and picked Stella up and took her to the hospital wing. Brandon had to have a check for any broken bones. He was fine and Stella had just lost too much energy at the fight. Everthing was fine but they knew that this was just the beginning.

* * *

**And? How was it? Please review! Please!**


	17. Chapter 17 second strike

**Hi! Sorry for not writing in such a long time!**

**And a huge thanx for my beta-reader MikuMikuNi!  
**

* * *

As Diamanda returned back to her hideout, she got was frustrated and Dykon saw that.

"So what are we going to do now?" Dykon asked.

"That tiny blond pixie ruined everything!" Yelled Diamanda.

"... What we going to do now?" Dykon asked again calmly, trying not to frustrate Diamanda anymore.

"I want you to go into your chamber and fill your dark energy as much as it can! I don't want you against me as well!" Diamanda sounded at the end a little sad, but then she shook it off and turned around, then went into her own chamber. Dykon wasn't in the mood to argue with her so he just went in to the chamber and waited until Diamanda came and got him.

~At Alfea~

Stella slept in the nurse's office that night with Brandon next to her in another bed. The guys went to sleep into the living room and the girls were sleeping in their own beds. As the morning came, the girls and the boys went to the hospital wing to see Stella and Brandon who could probably shine some light on this whole situation. When they got there, Stella and Brandon wore both awake and were chatting.

"Good morning!" Said Layla, filing in with all the other girls.

"Good morning girls," Said Stella, she felt happy to see her friends.

"How are you feeling?" Musa asked.

"I'm feeling good, now, I think that it's time to discuss things with Brandon," Said Stella looking at Brandon.

"Yes, but can we go to your dorm cause I want to keep it between us" Brandon said looking serious.

"Yeah sure, come along" Said Layla while Stella and Brandon got out of their beds. They walked to the Winx's dorm and sat in the living room.

"Ok, so please explain to us everything from the beginning," Tecna asked Brandon. He thought for a minute and then began.

"Ok so... It's a bit too involved and complicated to explain, can you just ask some questions?" He asked.

"Yeah but... Okay... Hmm... Who's the guy who started it?" Layla said, alittle confused.

"His name is Evlon and he seeks revenge on everybody, you know when Flora told you about the whole thing?" Everyone nodded." The thing she was saying is why she was chosen. You see Flora is different,she isn't only the princess of Lynpea, she has more inside her, and therefore,she is a-," Brandon was cut off by a knock on the door. Bloom stood and opened it, revealing Miss Faragonda. She came in and looked at Brandon for a moment.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but my sister isn't," He replied.

"I know, but we still have to figure out how to save her,"

"I know, but it's going to be okay because most things you already know and she doesn't really make plans while going to battle. Weird huh?" He said witha little smile on his face showing that he isn't really as annoyed as he was afew seconds ago.

"Well then, we know that she has no preparation and that's her weak point,"Faragonda said.

"Excuse me Miss Faragonda, that's my sister you're talking about," he said while Miss Faragonda thought about it.

"Yes I know that, what I meant to say was that if she doesn't have any preparation defeating her back will be easier," Brandon nodded and understood what Faragonda was saying.

"... Ok, I'm going to leave you, 'cause I think you have quite a few questions for Brandon, and I'd hate to keep you for too long," Everybody nodded at what Faragonda said. After that, she went out and everyone turned to Brandon.

"Ok, let's start the questions," Brandon said, slightly worried about what his friends would ask, and whether he's be able to answer them to their satisfaction or not.

"Ok let's see... Right, my question would be: why Helia? Because he's not related to you, right?" Asked Layla.

"Not yet," Said Stella with a smirk.

"You know if Flora were here right now, she'd kick you pretty hard Stell,"Musa laughed. Then sighed about her missing friend. Brandon continued to talk.

"You know when that bastard turned us dark? It was during Flora's second birthday and Helia's parents were good friend with ours, and Helia was a good friend of mine as well, so we were playing in the garden when that asshol sort of came to Flora and we tried to protect her, but instead he turned us dark as well," He said, sounding and feeling sad at the thought of the memory.

" But Flora said that you were babies," Layla said, reminding herself what her best friend had said before.

"That was when he tried but didn't succeed, and I think she got a little mixed up," He said thinking of what Flora had said.

"Ok, now it's my turn to ask a question," Musa shouted, "What happened with you when Stella was talking to you, and you like... Froze?" said Musa, sounding quite interested. He smiled.

"While I was fighting with myself, you know? When I kept changing? Well, I got enough strength to stop myself and to not kill her," Brandon hugged Stella tightly while saying that.

"How did you turn back into yourself?" Asked Timmy.

"You see I was fighting with myself the whole time but when Stella talked to me she gave me strength and that's why I've changed back." Brandon explained.

"Ok, so how do we turn Flora back again?" Sky asked.

"Well, the first time Flora got changed back was when her mother and father talked to her, because they were the most important thing for her, but now that's changed, I think Helia would have the best chance." Said Brandon thoughtfully.

"And how do we turn him back?" Bloom asked.

"That's a something I don't know, 'cause for him it would be Flora who would do it" He said thinking.

"I have an idea for Flora! You are a very important person as well so why don't you try to make her good and then she would try to do it for Helia!" Stella exclaimed happily. Brandon smiled.

"If only it would be as easy as it sounds. You see me and Helia are just a little help for her. She is the one who's holding the most darkness in her, and to turn her good again it will take more than me. It would take all of us but without Helia, with us it would be useless, no-one could be more important to Flora than Helia, out of all of us anyway. So, we have to turn him back first." Brandon explained.

"And how do we do that?" Riven asked with a little sarcasm.

"Well he doesn't have that much dark power in him, so I think maybe if we all talked to him it would probably work," Brandon told all of them.

"Yeah! But I have one question for you, before Miss Faragonda entered you said some think about Flora being different. What about it?" Layla asked Brandon.

"Oh yeah that, as I said the thing why she was chosen has a reason. It's because she's a-," Brandon was cut off, yet again, by a large explosion.

"Ugh! What now?" Brandon said now annoyed with being cut off every time. He stood up and went to check what it was. As his eyes widend everyone went to check it. When they saw it they understood why he was looking. It was Flora with Helia shooting huge fireball to the school.

"Girls c'mon!" Stella shouted. "WINX ENCHANTIX!

All the girls turned into their enchantix forms as the guys picked up their  
weapons. They went outside and saw that everybody got the message and were now  
ready to protect the school.

Diamanda was sitting in her chamber filling her energy while thinking about Darco.

"Why did he turn against me? I hope that Dykon won't do the same otherwise I could be in trouble, but how can I get that stupid crown? I hate stupic complications like this. Maybe I should just try and destroy the school and then get the crown. Just go for it. Why not? But I'm sure Faragonda will stop me when my energy level will be down... What to do, what to do… Maybe I should let Dykon attack and I could just secretly slide into the school and take that crown. Would it be possible? But then there is a chance that when I return Dykon would be good again. I don't want to rule alone. What am I talking about? I can rule alone! I don't need anyone! I always been alone, so why now should I need anyone now? My energy was low that has to be why I was thinking such stupid things. But it would be unfair. Dykon would kill them and I wouldn't even have my own fun. I need to talk to him about this." She said to herself. Diamanda stood up and walked out of her chamber. She walked to the throne room and called Dykon to her. A few minutes later he came with a grin on his face.

"You called?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you about our next fight. I was thinking if you attacked them and I would get the crown... But then you would have all the fun and that's not fair!" She said with a grin on her face.

"Oh I like the idea, but I don't know if it would be possible to break the spell without me." Dykon said.

"Are you saying that I'm not strong enough?" Diamanda said, confused but still with a grin on her face.

"Not at all, I only think it would take lots of power and I'm sure that Faragonda would be there as well," He said still with that grin.

"Yeah you're probably right," She said thinking about it, "Do you have any other ideas then?"

He smiled "Well maybe we could clone ourselves and make a huge distraction, then while they would be trying to fight us, we would creep into the school. At the moment when they would get that they aren't fighting with us, you would already have the crown!" Diamanda thought for a moment.

"Brilliant! We will attack when they would be wide awake so that they would act and not think!" Diamanda exclaimed. Dykon was happy for making her happy so he smiled.

"As you wish," He said, then turned around and was on his way out of the room, but he stopped when he heard his name be called. He turned around.

"Dykon, be ready when I call you. I want that crown and want it today so don't disappoint me please," Diamanda said and then smiled again at him.

"I will do anything I can," He said and continued walking out of the room. A few hours later he was called to the throne room.

"I think I gave them enough time now let's begin," Diamanda said as Dykon entered the room. They stood against each other. The vines that were wrapped around Diamanda's hands glowed as they began chanting. A few minutes later there were two exact forms of them standing next to them.

"The only thing that is different from us is that they don't have powers and  
you can go right through them," Dykon said.

"Well for those stupid fairies it will do," She said, "Now come"

As she said that they both took off. They stopped in the air. It was a half mile from Alfea and they thought it was just good so that nobody would notice them and nobody would see that there were clones.

"Ok so let's hit them hard and go find the crown," Diamanda said with a little excitement in her voice.

"How a about a fire ball?" Dykon said. Diamanda smiled.

"Why not?" They stood so that their backs were against each other and raised one hand that pointed towards Alfea. Then they both began gathering energy in that hand. Diamanda's vines around her hand glowed black while she was doing that.

"I think this is big enough we don't want to destroy the school yet," Diamanda said and Dykon nodded. Then she stopped putting energy in it and released it. The school was hit with a bang as they laughed and disappeared.

"There they are!" Musa shouted as she began gathering her energy.

"No, Musa don't, we need them alive" Brandon said

"But they're just floating there!" She said pointing at the two figures in the air.

"Something's not right," He said while looking at them, "They look a little frozen to me, they're not moving or attacking anyone at all!"

"Let's go to them girls" Layla said while she was already flying towards them.

"Right!" The girls said in unison, while taking off and catching up with her. In a few seconds they were in front of them.

"Hey! So you're back, listen to me Flora, Helia! You have to fight!" Layla shouted.

"C'mon you can do it!" Stella shouted as well.

"Why aren't they saying anything?" Bloom asked.

"Maybe there're fighting now, you know, with... Invisible magic?" Musa questioned.

"But they're not glowing or anything!" Tecna said, getting confused.

"Flora? Helia?" Stella tried. No reaction.

"Wait, let me scan them" Tecna said while taking a small computer out and beginning to analyse them.

"Alright done" She said and all the girls looked at her, "I can't believe this!" Tecna exclaimed. "They tricked us!"

"What do you mean?" Stella asked confused.

"These are just sort holograms only very good made, I think they made their clones only they forgot to add some movement in them," Tecna said.

"Then that means…" Layla began

"THE CROWN!" All the girls exclaimed as they fled down to the courtyard to tell everyone.

"Guys these are there holograms…..or clones or….whatever…..the crown!" The girls said, gasping for air from the flight down. They said enough. The girls and boys ran or flew as fast as they could to the room where they were told the crown was hidden. When they got there they saw the beautiful crown on the column.

"What?" Brandon didn't understand why it wasn't taken.

"Thank you for showing us where it was," A voice from the shadows said. Then it came out of the shadows. It was Diamanda and Dykon, "You know I really was searching everywhere but I just couldn't find it, but then you showed me and I'm really thankful. There for I will not kill you, you could be my slaves when I'm the queen of universe!" Diamanda laughed.

"We'll see about that!" Riven said pulling out his sword and running towards them, but was stopped by Brandon.

"Don't get frustrated, it's what they want," Brandon said calmly.

"Ah, my dear brother, I still don't understand why you're with them," She said. He just ignored her.

"Helia, don't you remember when we were little and use to play together?" He said stepping forward as the others understood that the 'game' had begun.

"First off, I'm not Helia, secondly, that was until you never wanted to see me again," Dykon said

"That's not true Helia, we were separated because they didn't want anything to happen to us," Brandon shot back.

"Please Helia, remember the time you first met us, and remember when I asked you to draw me? It was because I liked how you drew," Stella said coming to stand next to Brandon.

"You liked it? Never mind you just saying that cause you want Diamanda to be alone!" He said

"We would never want you to be separated, we saw you two together and wanted it always to be that way" Bloom said coming and standing next to Stella.

"Oh yeah? And what about the truth or dare game? You said you didn't like me because I was shy!" Diamanda said.

"We would never say that, you are my best friend and together we are Winx club," Layla said stepping next to Bloom.

"Helia don't you remember all the nights we spent training together?" Sky said stepping forward to stand next to Brandon.

"Yeah man and all the poems and drawings you wrote and draw for Flora?" Nabu said now standing next to Brandon.

"You hated them!" Dykon yelled.

"No we didn't! We… I only said that because I was mad at Musa, but look around you pal, everyone wants you two to be back together so just get your butt over to this side," Riven said standing now next to Nabu.

"Yeah c'mon guys, don't you remember the shopping and dates together?" Musa said now standing next to Layla. Dykon just stood there thinking of something to shoot back, but he realised that they were right. He liked it. Brandon understood what was on his mind and was reviled to know that they were getting to him.

"Remember the time you computer broke and then-," said Timmy, but was then cut off.

"Yeah, as if he likes computers," Riven said to Timmy who now stood next to him.

"Oh just leave him alone, you always do that in a moment when you should just be listening," Tecna said standing next to Musa.

"No I don't" Riven shoot back forgetting about Dykon and Diamanda. Brandon didn't stop them because he saw how Helia was looking and he looked happy enough.

"You don't cause-," Brandon said but was cut off.

"Because I stop you," Everyone turned around to see Dykon saying that as he was beginning to glow.

"No Dykon! You said you would never leave me!" Diamanda yelled sadly, with a hint of frustration.

"I would never do that, but I can see that this is where we belong" Dykon said pointing at them as he began changing to Helia. "Diamanda, no, Flora, this is where we belong, together, please come to me,"  
Diamanda looked at him in disbelief then she started to glow as and joined him. They were glowing brightly, but then Flora got shot in her back with a dark orb.

"No, FLORA!" Helia and Brandon yelled at the same time.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading and I hope that you will review me cause it makes me really happy!**


	18. Chapter 18 what to do?

**I am so sorry for not updating! I will try to update sooner from now on. Thank you for all people that reviewed my story! **

**I hope you'll like the chapter!  
**

* * *

"NO FLORA!" Both Helia and Brandon yelled as they saw her flying through the room. She landed when she hit the wall that was in the shadows from the pillar standing in front of it. The room was round with the crown in the middle. All around it there were pillars about half a meter from the wall. Flora laid there for a minute, but then stood up She looked at the winx and Helia who now stood with them as she stood up her self. As she walked out of the way of the pillar Brandon and Helia froze. Her eyes were glowing blood red.

"Oh no" Was all Brandon could say. As she walked out of the shadows they saw that it was Diamanada

"But….but how? I saw her glowing" Layla said shocked just as everybody. Diamanda didn't said anything she just began to walk were she was standing before she got hit with the orb. As she did everyone's eyes followed her. When she reached the place she turned so that she was standing in front of her beloved friends. She didn't do anything and the winx didn't do a thing as well.

"You surely didn't think you can beat me this easily now did you?" A voice said.

"Who are you? Show your self!" Riven yelled. Then a man came out of the shadows, he was tall, had black hair and black eyes.

"My name is Evlon I'm sure you've heard about me" He said

"Oh yeah, you're the asshole we need to kill!" yelled Musa

"I'm sorry but that is not happening, I only need the crown for Diamanda here and then I will leave" he said calmly

"Oh no you don't" Layla said forming an energy ball

"That's not necessary" he said while Layla released it. Diamanda putted her hand in front of it as it disappeared.

"Now sleep" Evlon said while flicking (I don't know if that's even a word) his fingers as the winx fall down to the ground unconscious.

"Now Diamanda come, let's get the crown and get this over with" He said and Diamanda nodded. Just at the time Evlon and Diamanda were reaching for the crown Faragonda ran in hit them both, putted a force field and ran to the girls to help them. They soon woke up and recovered.

"Faragonda! Long time no see! You think that this barrier will hold us?" Evlon said with a smirk. Then he broke out of it, but didn't attack

"I'll see you next time, and that will be just before the universe will be destroyed by us!" He said and both of them disappeared. Faragonda and the Winx stood there for a minute doing nothing

"So what now?" Riven asked stopping the silence

"To be honest, I have no idea" Faragonda said with a sigh.

"We need to replace the crown into another place" Brandon said confident.

"But were could we possible place it? This was one of the most secret rooms in the entire Alfea and they found it" Musa exclaimed.

"Wait….. I know were…. Inside someONE" Brandon said with a (I don't know how to describe it, you know when you said "I think YOU did it" you know then you said you with a I don't know a little push or something? You know what I mean right?) on the one part

"What do you mean?" Stella asked

"Well somewhere they can find it but in someone they would have to have more time to do it" Brandon explained

"Ok but who?" Layla asked

"I'll do it, I returned her good again once so why not twice?" Faragonda said

"No I will do it I'm one of all who has the most affection on her" Helia said

"Yeah let's do that" Brandon said

"Ok but how?" Sky asked

"uh hello 5 fairies standing next to you" Stella said " just sit and enjoy the show, now Helia stand over there so we can encircle you"

Helia nodded and stood where Stella said to stand it was just net to the crown, after that he stood there the girls flew into a place so that they were around him and the crown they were floating in there places. They took there fairy dust bottles as they floated in front of the girls. Then the girls took each other hands and began to fly in a circle, as they did it the bottles flew around with the fairy they belonged to as they flew around the girls flew horizontal and the bottles as well and when they turned 90 degrees the fairy dust came out of them and the crown began to move towards Helia. Helia didn't move and looked at the crown who was floating towards him. When the crown was in front of him it was right before his chest it floated a few seconds in front of him as if it scanned him and entered his body. Helia felt to the flour hugging his chest and crying out in pain. The girls stopped with the spell and flew towards him to look what happened. What if they did the spell wrong?

* * *

**And? How was it? Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19 dont tell were it is!

**Sorry I computer was dead so I only could read fanfics though my phone and then with all the home work and stuff...**

**Anyway thank you so much for people who review in the end I promise to thank each of you for reviewing.**

**I made an extra long chapter ( I know it's not that long but I tried) so enjoy!  
**

* * *

Helia just kept screaming and screaming, after the girls stopped the spell a golden bubble formed around him as Helia continued to scream.

"What did you do to him!" Riven shouted

"I….I don't know…..everything went fine" Stella stuttered

"Don't worry every…"Brandon began but was cut off by Sky screaming

"Don't worry Helia is on the floor screaming in pain and you say don't worry?"

"Now if you would let me finish my sentence, I said don't worry it's a normal reaction, the crown can take only a good-hearted person and now she is checking if he is that" Brandon said

"But why is he screaming like that?" Bloom asked worried

"That's because the crown needs to go all the way to his deepest point, you can call it a different dimension, everybody has it there you can see your deepest wishes, dreams, goals and so and that's how a crown knows if your good or not, and believe me it's painful"

"You say it as if it happened to you before" Timmy said

"Well it actually did, not so long ago, Flora knows all my dreams goals everything!" Brandon said

"Why?" Stella asked

"Well in the summer vacation we both went to Lymphea and we went to a guardian of water and she learned us how to do it" Brandon simply explained

"Guardian of water?"

"Learned us?"

"Everything has a guardian, they exist in other dimension and sins Flora is a special fairy, they learn us things mostly only her but sometimes I may try it to" Brandon explained

"Special as in?" Layla asked

"I will tell you later, and voila Helia is ok he's just a little tired I think we all need to rest before the big battle" Brandon said helping Helia get up

"The big battle?" Musa asked raising her eyebrow

"I already told you to much now just wait and see but for now go and rest"

"I thing Brandon has a point now girls go and have some rest the boys will sleep in the living room" Faragonda said as she turned around and left the winx alone. They all agreed to do that, it was not late it was just around 6pm but they were all tired and got to bed…

Evlon and Diamanda returned to there hide out. They were kind out pissed for not getting the crown, but Diamanda was really upset that Dykon turned back into Helia. She was wondering why, but she shook the thought away by hearing Evlon saying something.

"Are you listening?" Evlon asked angrily

"What?" Diamanda said confused

"I said that we will get the crown in a few days and then blast those stupid fairies to another galaxy! And that pathetic Dykon couldn't even resist a small chit chat! But we don't need him! We can ..." Evlon was seriously pissed

"Take a chillpil Evlon it's not like it's bad for you! The only thing that changed is that I will be working alone and I don't mind that, I will get the crown destroy those winx pixies and take over the universe, easy!" Diamanda said with a relaxed tone.

"Whatever, so when do you want to attack and I'm sure they moved the crown somewhere ells" Evlon said now calmly

"yeah we gonna need to find it first so we follow them and when they say were it is we strike!" She said with a smile curved on her face. The vines around her arms began to glow as she chanted a pool. It was the same pool that turned her, Brandon and Helia dark, only this time it shows what really is happening. She sees all the winx girls sleeping peacefully, Helia is sleeping is her bed looking really wearied out and the rest of the guys spared out in the living room. The only sounds that you can here is snoring some loud and some quiet.

"My god it will take a long time to find it if they will be sleeping forever!" Diamanda exclaimed frustraided. "But since I have time..." Diamanda smiled evilly

The next morning they all woke up around 8am without any alarm, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Since there was only one bathroom per bedroom the girls went first and left for breakfast leaving the guys do there showering while they eat. The girls just sat there plaits on the table as miss Faragonda walked to them

"Good morning girls!" Miss Faragonda said

"Oh good morning miss Faragonda I hope you don't mind for not going to class" Musa said putting a spoon full of cereal in her mouth

"Not at all, all the witches and heroes' are following there classis in one of our classrooms or outside and I talked to Saladin and you girls and the specialist had a ruff day yesterday so you do not have to go to class as long as you try to find a solution to our problem" Miss Faragonda explained.

"Thank you miss Faragonda!" The girls cheered together

"But that is not why I came to talk to you. You see Diamanda posses a lot of power and one of it is to what's happening in a different place the she is and I sure she is watching you now so please don't say anything about were we hid the crown" Miss Faragonda said in a serious tone.

"Ok we will tell the guys when they come too" Tecna said

"Thank you, that is all have a nice breakfast" Faragonda said and left. When she was at the door the boys greeted her as she nodded and went to her offices which she now shared with Griffin and Saladin.

The boys wet to get some food and sat next to the girls, saying there good mornings

"So what did Faragonda want?" Riven asked

"Well she told s that we are free from school and that we should go look for a solution to turn Flora back to herself and that we should not say were the crown is hid cause Flora might be watching us" Stella quickly explained

"By the way how do you feel Helia? That blow was hard on you yesterday!" Layla asked with a wink

"hahaha I'm fine Layla thank you for asking!" Helia said laughing

"So were are we going to get some information?" Sky asked

"Is that a serious question?" Layla asked

"uh yes?" Sky answered a little embarrassed

"Ever heard of a thing called the library?" Layla asked sarcastically

"ha ha very funny you don't have to be sarcastic you know, any way I'm done eating ready to go?" Sky answered trying to change the subject

"Yeah lets go!" Tecna said standing up. So the girls stood up and walked towards the library followed by the boys.

* * *

**And? Like it? Tell me!**


	20. Chapter 20 The battle begins!

**Hi guys! Yeah I know I haven't writen in a VERY long time and I'm sorry. This one of the last chapters I think**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The winx and the boys were now searching in the library for the solution for there problem only it was without any success. The main problem was that they didn't even know what to look for and since Brandon refused to say anything they were not getting far.

"Brandon, you do realise that we trying to save your sister and that you are holding us down right?" a little pissed of Riven said

"Look what I know will not help get Flora to be good again, if I knew how I can turn her good again I would tell, The only thing I know is that she will be harder to take on then us" Brandon shot back

"Ok guys don't get into a fight now, we need to help Flora and not go fighting each other" Musa said getting between those two.

"Ok look if it was someone else that needed turning good again it would be easy, because Flora knows how to do that, when she was back in Lymphea learning the guardians taught her almost everything there is to know and I was not by the lesson of dark magic turning good or bringing back the dead" Brandon explained

"Bringing back the dead?" Layla said is upper shock "She is capable of that?"

"It doesn't matter I remember her telling me about that lesson and she said that there are also ways that a normal person can redo a dark magic spell" Brandon told them "the only thing we need is to find the right spell or thing"

"And how do we do that?" Stella asked

"By searching for the right book offcourse" Brandon said already searching" no...not that... Alphea sure has a lot of books... oh maybe this book can help" Brandon said picking a book out of the shelf.

As Brandon brought the book to one of the table everyone gathered around him. He opened the book and the title of the book read: strongest spells for mortal fairies and magicians

"Ok lets go to dark magic part" Brandon said as he searched for the right page. The chapter was called dark magic so Brandon started searching for the right spell.

"Look how many different spells for dark magic exist!" Bloom said in amazement

"Turning water healthy...healing an animal from dark spell... I can't find any spell in this whole book!" Brandon said frustrated.

"Don't worry will find... wait a second, look" Stella said as she pointed to the last page of that chapter.

"A spell on human that is enchanted with a dark magic spell has to be healed as soon as possible for the dark magic will grow. If the person is enchanted for more the three days, there is only one possible spell. That spell is love. Most of the enchantments will not work after two days, and at the third day only the persons hart is still pure, you'll have to find the people he or she loves the most. Be aware that as days go by the hart gets weaker and you should heal the person as soon as possible" Brandon read.

"Oh that's good and bad news, we can save Flora, but she is dark for so long" Layla said sadly

"But guys Flora is special she has more purity and she hold it out much longer but we have to heal her soon" Brandon said happy

"When?" Tecna asked

"How about this evening?" Sky suggested

"How about at midnight?" Brandon suggested

"Why midnight? Stella asked

"Well because Flora's spirit is the strongest in the morning when all the flowers bloom, so we defeat Diamanda and when she's weak and Flora strong we can bring her back" Brandon explained

"Good idea, but how can we get her to come?" Tecna asked

"We'll just say were the crown is" Brandon said with a wink

"Ok lets go to the headmasters to tell the plan I'm sure Diamanda will bring an army so we gotta get ready" Bloom said already on her way. The rest followed her. As they told there plan the headmasters agreed and send the news over the school so that every witch, specialist and fairy would be ready at there position at a quarter to twelve. After that Faragonde sent all the fairies and specialist with the witches to go and rest before the big battle begins. The winx club with the boys went to there dorm, to Bloom and Flora's room to relax and talk.

Diamanda was in her chamber filling her dark magic when Evlon called her. She teleported to him in the thrown room. There he was sitting in her thrown drinking wine.

"What do you want!" Diamanda shouted at him for ruining her relax moment

"Calm down Diamanda, I called you because I think we should get back to work. We need to find that crown as soon as we can" Evlon said very calmly

"yeah, yeah fine" Diamanda said still frustrated. She then formed the black pool so that she can watch what the winx were doing.

"Why is everybody resting or sleeping in the middle of the day?" Diamanda said more to herself then to Evlon.

"There resting? Hm they should be studying or something, that's not normal" Evlon said looking at the pool that showed images of different fairies, witches or specialist that were in there dorm rooms.

"I think there up to something, I know they are preparing for the battle, I have seen this a few times, like when they were protecting the codex, they all rested and then they gathered into position and waited for the enemy. Maybe they are resting and at some point they are going to attack or something" Diamanda said thinking to Flora's past.

"Ok then, lets get ourselves an army then" Evlon said standing up from the thrown and walking to Diamanda. Diamanda said nothing just nodded. They stood next to each other with there palms pointing to a clear space in the room. Diamanda's gloves glowed as they chanted as more and more creatures appeared. There were all kinds of monsters, some looked like birds without feathers some like animals without any hair they were all different and didn't look very nice.

"Ok I think that will be enough" Evlon said, now we wait for there cue, but until then go and rest" Evlon told Diamanda as she nodded and teleported to her chamber for an energy boost.

At 11.30pm Diamanda was called again to Evlon so she teleported to him.

"Is it time?" She asked

"Almost, they are waking up ad getting ready so I think they will begin at twelve"

"But Evlon, we don't even know were the crown is" Diamanda said

"Yes I understand and we will not move until they tell us, Show me the winx" Evlon said as the picture turned to the winx dorm. The winx were all awake and talking, nothing important so Diamanda and Evlon waited. Then they saw the girls turning in to there winx and the guys preparing there gear.

"It's not long anymore, stupid fairies think that they can beat us!" Evlon said while laughing.

"Well it's almost midnight so get ready" Diamanda said frustrated. As Evlon stopped laughing Diamanda continued watching as the winx flew outside were everybody was in there place. The six guys were in front standing outside the school the rest of the specialist were in the school grounds. The winx stood next to there boyfriends near the gate to the school and the fairies and withes were standing in there position ready to take flight.

"Ok you guys ready?" Brandon asked

"as we'll ever be" said Musa for everybody

"Ok, DIAMANDA! YOU WANT THAT CROWN WELL I HAVE IT! COME AND GET IT" Helia shouted. Brandon took a deep breath.

"And now we wait" He said.. Just as he said that loud roars came from the forest in front of them.

"And now the fight begins…" Brandon said drawing out his sword.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Ok so we are nearing the end of the story and I need your help. In the end there will happen something and because of that I've bin thinking should I make a second story of this or should I continue writing the second part as this story?**

**What do you think? Please write!**


End file.
